Arc of Fate
by Panzer4life
Summary: Deciding to trust a strange old man when offered the chance to reach his dreams, Jaune Arc ends up getting involved in the 4th Holy Grail War. With his servant by his side, will Jaune learn what his aspirations are, and will he be able to change the fate of not only himself but many, many, others? Rated M for violence, language, and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own 'RWBY' nor anything involving the 'Fate/Zero', 'Fate/Stay Night' or the nasuverse. They belong to their own authors and this is merely a work for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Chapter One: The Knight and the Kaleidoscope**

* * *

"Oof!" This was the only response a young blonde haired man had for the situation he found himself in. He was thirteen, and rather tall and lanky for his age, and currently he was getting his ass kicked.

"Had enough _hero_?" taunted Eric Boyd, a 14-year old punk that made everyone's life in Shun middle school hell, in particular one Jaune Arc. "You're not going to _try_ and stop me again are you Arc?"

"Screw you Boyd," Jaune grunted out, curled up in a ball after being kicked over and over in the stomach by Eric. Jaune had tried to stop Eric from robbing a couple of the girls of their money, but all he got was getting the snot beaten out of him. _At least the girls got away_ , Jaune thought to himself, only to have his attention drawn to the fact that Eric decided to grind his boot in his face.

"Ah, ah, ahh, can't have you trying to stop me from, eh, _collecting my fees_ , if you get my drift," Eric casually stated. "So I'm going to go, but Jack and Robert here will give my regards to you. Let's see if you learn by tomorrow."

Jaune watched as Eric left, only to begin feeling the brunt of Jack and Robert, Eric's goons, begin kicking him in his kidneys, his back, his ribs, and his balls. Jaune didn't count how long it endured, but he knew only two things; one, it hurt like hell, and two, his luck was shitty.

Seriously, if Jaune had to guess what his luck was, he would say negative F, it was that appalling. True, he hadn't lost anyone close to him, he hadn't suffered any great tragedy, but the sheer amount of shit that got thrown his way was staggering.

The first memorable instance of his rotten luck occurred when he was four, and he decided to play hide and seek with his sisters. He found a good place to hide, it was a small cave-one that held a Beowulf. He would've died had his eldest sister not found him, and using her training as an aspiring huntress, slain the Beowulf. He however had been injured, his left arm in a cast until it healed.

But that was the start of his rotten luck. Multiple encounters with Grimm that came too close to death for his liking, having his homework stolen or destroyed, being robbed of his lunch money, being taken hostage that one time at the bank, being beaten by his classmates, and taking the fall for his sisters' shenanigans to the point where his father refused to train him to be a huntsman. Jaune's luck was simply terrible, and he was stuck with it.

Due to his luck, his grades slipped (despite clearly knowing the subjects, with the exception of math and science), being blocked from his dream of becoming a huntsman due to his father's perception of him, people thinking he was a loser, and whenever he did try and do good, it bit him in the ass.

Finally, Robert and Jack got bored and left Jaune on the ground behind the school, obviously bored by Jaune not crying or begging for the punishment to stop. Jaune laid there for a while, cursing his luck. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was now dark. He cursed; his mother and father wouldn't be happy that he was late. He saw the constellations, recognizing the constellations as the lover and the God of War, the only ones he knew, shining brightly above him. He sighed.

"Just what terrible luck I have," Jaune muttered to himself, his body relaxing as he realized he was going to be punished when he got home.

"Oh, what terrible luck do you have?"

* * *

Whistling to himself, an old pale man with white hair, red eyes, a trimmed beard, wearing a black suit and white gloves, he pondered on what he should do today. Perhaps he could find someone to prank, but who?

Perhaps the vice director of the Clock Tower Barthomeloi Loreleli, god only knows how uptight and precise that lass was. It would be very easy for him to prank her, but it would cause to much chaos in the Clock Tower if the supposed top dog was pranked like a middle school student.

Maybe he should take on an apprentice? Nah, that wouldn't work, because too many would try and selfishly exploit the 2nd true Magic, to which only he was the only master thereof, for their own petty goals. It was fun seeing them go insane…the first hundred times, but it got boring. Everyone knew of his reputation and therefore would try and exploit the apprenticeship for their own gains.

He snapped his fingers as he had an epiphany; everyone in in the know in his dimension knew of him, but that didn't mean all dimensions knew of him. The man known as Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg smiled; he had a plan. He would go to a dimension where he simply didn't exist, pick a person who would entertain him, and make their life a living hell. Of course he would reimburse the poor fellow in the end if he was thoroughly entertained, but hey, he could have his fun first.

Mustering his magic, the old man of Jewels, began sifting through the myriads of worlds, quickly glimpsing at them before passing them, lest he risk his own mind. It took at least an hour before he came upon a world that seemed interesting.

Unlike Earth, this world 'Remnant' seemed to still be in the Age of the Gods, and heroes were still routinely coming up and making their own legends. They had however angered a servant of Gaia, who unleashed her abominations in an attempt to cleanse the world of humanity, yet they held on in defiance. They used what they called aura to shield and heal them, used their unique semblances to throw off the Grimm and enemies of humanity, and used Dust, which was supposedly nature's wrath. In reality, Zelretch recognized Aura as prana, more pronounced and powerful while lacking versatility, their semblances were likely their origin manifested, with Dust being closely similar to some magecraft that use jewels as the basis.

Zelretch always had a 'soft spot' for heroes, because the epitomize the best and the worst of humanity, being either the greatest champions of Humanity or being monsters beyond recognition. He came up with something that, while it would take time to get ready, would give him near endless entertainment. He grinned at the chaos he was going to throw a wrench in; the Holy Grail War.

Finding his world, he then began surfing the plethora of possible subjects. He found many; a fallen maiden who sought a deal with Gaia's servant, a war maiden that had been placed on a pedestal, a young flower who had her mother taken by the abominations, a pair of orphans that fought to survive their village's demise, an Ice Queen who endured the test set forth by her father, a neko that was rapidly losing her faith in her struggle, and a sun that burned twice as hot yet was bound to last half as long. However, he felt pulled to pass them as he gazed upon a young man that defended two young women from being robbed, only to receive pain and humiliation for his efforts.

Zelretch watched for a moment, being reminded of a certain foolish boy who in many worlds would try and save everyone, only to save no one. However, unlike that boy, this one had potential to be something greater than most around him, yet as he began exploiting his power, he saw that potential wasted so often due to the manipulations of others around him. The man's father, a master manipulator who posed as a defender of humanity, a potential future partner, and countless scores of others would undermine the young man, limiting him to something to be easily forgotten. They all failed to give the one thing the young man needed, and the one thing Zelretch would use to see this man become a great source of entertainment and potentially a hero; something to drive and truly aspire to.

He noted the young man relax as he began to speak.

"Just what terrible luck I have," the blonde muttered to himself. Zelretch decided to go forth and approach the young man, materlizing himself in the young man's dimension.

"Oh, what terrible luck you have?" Zelretch asked.

* * *

Jaune sat up and quickly faced the direction the voice came from, only to see a tall old man with white hair standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Jaune ask, getting into a stance that he saw his sisters usually went into when they either needed to fight or run. The old man let out a quiet chuckle.

"Hehe, my boy, you wouldn't recognize the name, for I am not from here, but in the fairness of being polite, I shall introduce myself. I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, one of the Wizard Marshall of the Clock Tower and Magician of the 2nd True Magic. But what might your name be?"

Jaune stared at the man for a second, before sighing. If what the man had said was even partially or remotely true, then what hope would he have when he got the shit beaten by a punk like Eric?

"My name's Jaune Arc," Jaune answered. Zelretch nodded.

"No middle name?" Zelretch asked. Jaune chuckled, rubbing his head awkwardly.

"I do, its just kind of lame; it's Felix."

"Hmm, Jaune Felix Arc, I take it that you don't think you're lucky by any stretch of the imagination?" Zelretch inquired, too which Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, being nearly killed on a couple of occasions by Grimm, being held hostage during the only bank robbery this town has ever had, and well other stuff has made me think of myself as being unlucky," Jaune explained. "Could you blame me?"

"Not at all, however, what if I had an opportunity that could allow you to achieve your dreams?" Zelretch asked. Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly do you mean?" Jaune asked, a bit hesitant because of the number of times he was offered that, only for it to bite him later.

"I would offer to take you on as an apprentice, and in exchange for a few favors, I would give you the means to unlock your true potential and seek out your dreams," Zelretch explained. "Now I wouldn't be able to teach you everything I know, but I have many, many tricks that would aid an aspiring hero such as yourself."

"Okay, let's say I accept; what would you be teaching me?" Jaune inquired.

"I could teach you manners to improve yourself physically, bolster the strength of your weapon of choice, and multiple other skills, but I need your answer now before continuing," Zelretch stated. "So what will it be, yes or no?"

Jaune paused, debating. Here was a stranger, one who proclaimed himself a wizard, offering to take him and give him skills that sounded fantastic. One half of him was screaming this was a trick, that the man's words were hollow and his luck would come and bite him in the ass. His rational thoughts screamed that if he simply worked to better himself, then Jaune wouldn't need the man's offer.

Yet a part of him realized that rational thought was really irrational. He had pushed himself, trying to do good only to receive pain and the criticism of others. His own sisters ruined his father's perception of him, and his father wouldn't train him, no matter what he did. He tried to push forward on his own, but he never got anywhere, always making mistakes and being unable to learn from them. He only wanted to help others; everyone spoke of the good of the huntsmen, and he wanted to be one. However he knew he wouldn't be able to get accepted at any combat school with his skills the way they were now.

He felt his throat clench at the thought of what it would mean if Jaune accepted the man's offer. He could be forced to leave his family, his hometown, for god knows how long, and if he failed? Jaune knew that he wouldn't have a future, but as he thought about it, he didn't have one the way he was going now.

"I accept," Jaune said. "Just promise me that it'll be worth it in the end."

"I can't make that promise, because that is up to you to decide," Zelretch answered solemnly, losing the cheerfulness he had displayed earlier. "It will be hard, but if you preserve, then you will have the ability to chase what you aspire to. Whether you succeed or not is up to you."

"I understand," Jaune said. Zelretch nodded.

"Very well then. Then we must get going, grab my hand." Jaune did as was asked, about to ask why when suddenly he felt himself tugged along, going through what he could only describe as path along a crystal before finding himself in an office. Before Jaune could examine the room more thoroughly, he felt what he considered his luck catching up with him.

"Bleagh!" Jaune barfed, and before he fell unconscious, he heard Zelretch laugh.

"Haha, oh this is the start of something wonderful!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah, another RWBY crossover, this time with Fate/Zero and Fate Stay Night. God I have got to stop coming up with crossovers with RWBY, but I think this will be the last one for a while. But I know some of you are wondering why, why start another story, why is Jaune Arc doing what he did, and many other questions. I'm going to answer them now.**

 **Why do a RWBY/FSN crossover? The answer is simple, I love both stories and I like fucking with canon when I can. It also helps that some ideas that are in RWBY are better explained using things found in FSN, like aura being a more concentrated and focus form of magic circuits.**

 **But like I said, I like fucking with canon. I like exploring new approaches, developing characters in way different then they are portrayed, and I love making the stories I write having plots that don't become apparent until later. I love bring new elements in to screw with canon and change the course of both stories.**

 **This brings us to Jaune Arc. Why him, why not Ruby, Pyhrra, or even Cinder? Why not someone else? Well simple; I didn't like how Jaune was portrayed in RWBY; he was too weak, both physically and in willpower, and I felt like he was being manipulated by those around him (Pyhrra and Ozpin, who I kind of see as the meddling 'for the greater good' headmaster who doesn't mind if people are broken so long as his goals are achieved. I'm not saying Ozpin is evil, he isn't, he just thinks the lives of many override the life of one).**

 **So by having him accept Zelretch's offer (which for Zelretch is purely entertainment; what does a nigh immortal being do to keep themselves somewhat sane?), I can develop him in a manner that both fits my story and my perception of what Jaune could've been. I mean, having a loveable idiot can be done well (look at Caboose from RvB!), but Jaune wasn't that, he felt hollow to me.**

 **But why not Ruby or someone else? My original plan was to have Ruby partake in the 4** **th** **Holy Grail War with a servant that would've been under a unique class Tyrant (think corrupted Ruler), but two things happened; Season 3 of RWBY and the later story elements. Season 3 brought in Salem, who appears to be, in my opinion, the mother of all Grimm, which fucked my Tyrant over because he was supposed to be the Father of all Grimm. As for the later story elements, all my ideas were being corrupted from Soul Calibur of all things. I didn't want to make a weak story, so this idea was scrubbed.**

 **So for reason I don't get, I thought about who would potentially benefit from the 4** **th** **Holy Grail War when I thought of what happened with Waver Velvet during the war. He was inspired by Iskander and ended up pledging himself to him, so I thought, who would most likely do the same; Jaune Arc would. But since this is Zelretch we're involving, can't have life be easy for Jaune; its time to troll the blonde bastard.**

 **Next two chapters are already up, so go read them, and I'll catch you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Origin and Element of an Arc

* * *

Jaune's eyes opened up, and he felt the side of his face had puke on it.

"Ugh, I fucking puked again," Jaune cursed, before looking around. "Wait a sec, where the hell am I?"

As Jaune scanned the room, he noted that it was a lot like his grandfather's office in the Arc manor before he passed away. Mahogany adorned the walls, with shelves made from ebony wood that had a plethora of books on them. A large globe sat in one corner, and display cases with jewels of all shapes, sizes, and color in them. An Applewood desk was the center of the room, with some papers and old style fountain pens on top. He got up and cursed when he saw that he puked on an expensive looking rug with intricate patterns.

"It's no problem young man, that rug was actually a gift from a bitch who tried to win my favor; needless to say she sorely regretted playing me for a fool," a voice said, pulling Jaune's attention away from the mess he accidently made. Standing in the doorway was Zelretch, who seemed amused at the mess. "Heh, I imagine the bitch would be pissed to see what had become of the Persian rug that had been gifted to her family from Suleiman the Magnificent."

Jaune watched as Zelretch casually waved his hand, and right from beneath his feet the rug vanished. Jaune stumbled a little, but managed to stay standing. He wondered how Zelretch did that before the old man spoke.

"Now, I guess you are wondering how I did that, vanishing the rug?" Jaune nodded. "Well, that comes from my extensive study of magecraft. I basically stopped at the second stage of Alchemy, deconstruction, to destroy the matter that made up the rug. Now, I'm sure that didn't make sense to you, but I intend to teach you the basics of magecraft and guide you until you are fit to continue on your own."

Jaune was shocked; Zelretch truly was a wizard. But he paused, a question on his mind.

"Um, quick question, where are we?" Jaune asked. Zelretch chuckled.

"Ha, to answer that question Jaune, have you heard of the many worlds interpretation of quantum mechanics?" Zelretch asked. Jaune shook his head. "Well, this'll take a while, so take a seat right there." Jaune took a seat in a chair that was in front of the desk, and Zelretch took his seat in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Now to begin, let me ask a question; what did you have for breakfast, and was there any other option that you could've chosen?"

"Um, cereal I believe, and I mean I could've made pancakes, but I was running late for school so I didn't," Jaune answered. "How does this apply to answering my question?" Zelretch raised his hand, motioning for Jaune to be patient.

"Alright, so you had cereal. But what if you had the pancakes? You would've been late as you mentioned," Zelretch began. "The Many Worlds Interpretation of quantum mechanics states that for every decision that is made or not made, a new world, or perhaps more accurately a new branch is made. Under this hypothesis, there is a world where you did make pancakes and did end up late, there is one where you weren't late but had pancakes. In essence, every decision that anyone has ever made is possible."

"This also means that there are worlds that have different laws, evolved differently, and by all means those worlds also have their own branches that diverge. In essence, there are infinite worlds, where there are infinite numbers of decisions that leads to an infinite number of branches."

"So to answer your question, we've left your town of Shun in the kingdom of Vale on the planet Remnant to come to my office in London, the capital of the United Kingdom, on Earth," Zelretch carefully explained.

Jaune wanted to argue, until he saw the globe in the corner showed landmasses that were completely foreign to him, and when he turned to face Zelretch, he saw an aircraft unlike anything he saw on Remnant rise into the air. He slumped in his chair, realizing that Zelretch was probably telling the truth.

"so I'm on another world huh?" Jaune asked rhetorically. "Great, so I guess I will have to learn a ton to be great here huh? Fuck my luck." Zelretch laughed as Jaune's response.

"HAHAHA! Ah, most people would be arguing with me, saying how its impossible, and most of the time they would be right, but sadly for you I am able to master the 2nd true magic, which can be simply shorten to the title of 'the operation of multiple worlds'," Zelretch said. "However, the 2nd true magic is not what I'm going to teach you; no, I will do as I just said earlier and teach you magecraft and guide you in developing it until you can guide it yourself."

"So what is magecraft?" Jaune asked, wanting to understand what Zelretch had been talking about. Zelretch hummed for a second before responding.

"Simply put, magecraft is the artificial reenactment of a mystery, a miracle in other words. Take for instance conjuring lighting without the use of machines, only with your very human body. Of course, magecraft can only do what machines and other means can regardless of time and money. So you can't for instance travel between dimensions because there is no known way to travel between world."

"That is what is called a true magic; something that can't be replicated through science or technology. There are seven true magics; my inter-dimensional travel falls under the 2nd true magic. But the subject of true magic is best saved for another time. So back on subject, there are a couple of concepts you must understand before delving into magecraft; equivalent exchange and thaumaturgical theory."

"Equivalent exchange is a major part of thaumaturgical theory, in that nothing can be made from nothing. Something must always be given as a price. To change the rug into nothing, I paid the price of some of my prana to initiate the process of deconstructing the rug. To control a familiar, one must sacrifice their time and willpower to control the familiar. This applies to all forms of magecraft."

"So I can't make gold out of thin air?" Jaune inquired. Zelretch laughed.

"Gahaha, not practically. You would need to pay a lot more air and a lot of prana then would be worthwhile to make pure gold. But you could turn silver into a lesser amount of gold, though you'd probably make a net loss," Zelretch explained. "Anyway, onto thaumaturgical theory."

"Thaumaturgical theory is the effort that goes into making a mystery into reality. A lot of it centers around faith; for instance, take ghosts. Ghosts are generally thought of as not real, but because science can't disprove ghosts in certainty, there exists the niggling thought that ghosts could be real. Thus any magecraft based on the idea of ghosts could work."

"Faith plays a huge part in thaumaturgy in that without it, the mystery and any descendant magecraft is holly impossible, whereas something with a lot of faith invested in it can be done more easily. This is why magic based on religious teachings are often the most stable, as the believers of the religion lend faith into the magecraft that religion supports."

"However, ignorance of the mystery also weakens it; going back to our 'ghost' mystery, imagine if there were people who never heard of ghosts. Their lack of any form of belief or suspicion in ghosts weakens the mystery. If you could manage to convince everyone that ghosts don't exists, you could effectively kill the mystery that are ghosts."

"So something that is thought of as possible is more readily able to have magecraft basically?" Jaune asked, feeling himself getting lost in the explanations.

"Basically. Now we get onto three things we need to determine, your element, origin, and the number of magic circuits you have."

"What are those?" Jaune asked. He had an idea of what elements were, but he didn't know the other two.

"Elements are an indicator to the type of magecraft you are likely to fall under. The five elements are Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Aether or Void. They each deal with different areas, and generally all magi have an affinity for at least one of these elements. Of course there are other, lesser known elements, but due to their rarity they are generally ignored."

"Origin meanwhile can be seen as exact path your magecraft will take as it is intricately tied to your soul. You can't challenge or change your origin, as it is what you are. For instance, I know the magus killer's origins are 'Severing' and 'Binding', which makes sense given that he can severs one's connection to their magic circuit and he generally binds himself to his code of conduct."

"Finally we have magic circuit, which is the generator and the engine that enables any magecraft to be possible. It takes in mana that is naturally found on and going through the magic circuits converts the mana into prana. The prana is used to power spells, enact Geis contracts, and many, many other things. Generally speaking, having more magic circuits of high quality means you can make use of more magecraft."

"So elements are a general indicator of what field of magecraft I will end up in, my origin is what I specialize in, and magic circuits are what allow magecraft; okay, I'm following right now. So where do we begin?"

"We'll begin by awakening your magic circuits," Zelretch stated. "Now, I'm going to pour some prana into you, and this will awaken your circuits; be ready, for this will hurt."

Jaune, not knowing what to expect, braced himself, as Zelretch got up and walked over, gripping Jaune's shoulder. Jaune felt a slight zap, before an all-consuming burn rushed through his body. Jaune barely held back from screaming, as it felt like his veins were on fire. The pain lasted a few minutes, before subsiding. Jaune slumped in his chair, breathing heavily. If asked to do that again, he would never do that again unless threaten with something much, much worse.

"Well now, this is interesting," Zelretch commented.

"What's interesting?" Jaune asked tiredly. Zelretch smirked.

"According to what I gathered, you have twenty-three mid quality or C rank magic circuits, allowing roughly 690 units of prana to be used. On average, a 1st generation magus will have roughly twenty magic circuits of low quality, allowing 400 units of prana to be used. So you're above average," Zelretch explained.

"That's good I guess?" Jaune hazarded a guess. Zelretch nodded.

"Yeah, you won't be struggling early on to use most magecraft that a beginner would start out on," Zelretch stated. "Now, determine your element and origin is a bit more complicated, as the method I use is older. Bascially, I will put you under, and you will examine your soul for yourself. While you are under, I will extract a little blood and put it on the parchment. Once you discover your element and origin, it will 'print' it out so to speak. Now brace yourself."

Jaune didn't have a chance to ask why when he felt himself being knocked out.

* * *

"Ugh, not again," Jaune muttered to himself, before he began looking around. Unlike old yet impressive office he first awoke in, now he was in a completely alien environment. He couldn't see far, as a thick cloud blocked his vision. However, he glanced down and saw that he was standing on raw iron.

Hazarding a step forward, Jaune noted the fog lift a little, with two vague shadows in the distance. He also noted that somehow a breeze was building up. Moving to the shadows, Jaune quickly noted the breeze steadily building up to a strong wind. As he moved forward, Jaune wondered what his origin was.

He thought perhaps it was something along protection, given how he tried to defend others at his own expense. Yet he felt that was off, because as much as he tried to protect other, he was often left open to being beaten for his efforts.

As he got closer to the initial shadows, he saw imagines of his past. The time he nearly was killed by the Grimm, the numerous times he stood up to the various bullies only to get knocked down and laughed at, the disappointed look on his father's face when he told Jaune that he was forbidden from training to being a Huntsman. It seemed to be a collection of his failures.

Yet other images showed his dreams, his aspirations. They showed of his dreams to a respectable warrior, with chivalry and honor on his side. Yet none of them really had happened, they were simple dreams. Perhaps that was his problem; he was chasing after a dream that was untenable

Instantly, the images shattered as the winds began to howl, a powerful gale, threatening to topple him over. Jaune began to dig in, determine to reach those shadows and see what they were. He felt himself slip a few times before the gale became something more powerful. All around him, the fog and iron began to mix, blackening his vision. Yet Jaune continued to move forward, determined to get through it all.

A powerful gust knocked Jaune down, and a piece of iron was heading straight for his head, and Jaune instinctively raised his arm to blow the iron. It impacted his arm, and he was certain it was broken given the loud crack he heard. Letting out a cry of pain, Jaune got his body into a crawl so that it minimized the wind's force on him.

Crawling forward, Jaune ignored the specks of iron that were pelting his body like hail, as he knew that his origin would be revealed if only he could reach those shadows.

"Help me sir!" a voice of a young girl shouted. Jaune turned his head to the voice, only to see a girl surrounded by a group of gangsters with knives. Jaune crawled over, but halfway through another voice shouted.

"Help, I'm going to die!" Jaune turned and saw a man about to be devoured by the Grimm. Jaune felt conflicted; who should he help? As if to make it more difficult, a third voice from ahead shouted.

"Save me!" Where the shadows had been and there was a woman. She was in a body of water, with something about to hit her.

"No save me!" Jaune looked at where the other shadow was and saw another woman coking to death on her own blood. However, as this happened, more screams and pleas for help rang out, and Jaune saw around him several other people, men, women, and children, facing death from warriors, Grim, disease, famine, and all other means.

Jaune felt like he was being torn apart; he couldn't save them all, and he couldn't save that many of them. Should he save one, he let all the others die. He couldn't figure out who he should save; what was one life to another? His family had told him all life was important, but they never probably had to make a choice like this.

Then, it all froze. Jaune could see all the people, their attackers, and their potential cause of death as clearly as any other. Jaune shuddered; he couldn't do anything against disease or famine, they were beyond his ability to save.

As if reading his thoughts, those people all died, their life being snuffed out. Jaune felt sick; he just witnessed hundreds die, and he did nothing. He had to save someone. Quickly glancing, he looked to where the two shadows were and the women that were there.

Unlike the others, Jaune felt an inexpiable pull to them. It wasn't their beauty, there were many beautiful women in this landscape of howling wind and iron. It wasn't that they had riches or wealth on them, other clearly had wealth on their being. It was instead something he could describe as awe; unlike the others, they seemingly were something to be in awe of. Why, he did not know, only that he felt drawn to them, like a moth to a flame.

Getting up, Jaune pushed onwards, clearing his mind the best he could to the screams as the others died around him, his eyes focused on the two women. But the gale and the iron pelting him only increased, and the screams tore through his mind like a siren of despair. He gritted his teeth before shouting.

"I don't care why or how, I'm saving those two and its final!" Jaune shouted, somehow feeling the wind bending to his will as he charged forward, grabbing ahold of the two women. He pulled the woman out of the path of the object that was bound to strike her dead, and he grabbed the woman who was choking and tried to clear out the blood that was choking her.

In an instant, he saw the two women smile before vanishing, and the screams of the condemned died down to nothing. Wondering what was going on, Jaune looked around, only to feel the wind die down and the iron fall to the ground. He saw nothing, but he heard something behind him.

"Tis a dangerous path you walk," a voice said. Jaune turned only to see…himself. But he was older, wearing a thick leather armor with iron plates woven into it and iron pauldron on the shoulders. He had a longsword on his side, and in his off hand was a leather shield with an intricate knot pattern. He wore a helmet that had fur lining it.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked.

"I'm you, or really, the idealized you," 'Jaune' replied. "You walk the path of a guardian, but whether you are consumed by it or endure it is up to you."

"What, what do you mean?" Jaune asked frantically. The other Jaune sighed.

"History has shown that destiny is an illusion; no man's fate is set in stone. The actions they take and the actions of others all impact history in their little ways," 'Jaune' explained. "Therefore I am the idealized you based on the actions you have so far taken. Whether you become me or not is up to you ultimately. You could deny me and walk another path, but will you live in regret?"

Jaune was silent, his mind contemplating what 'Jaune' was saying. He could understand what 'he' was saying, but it left a lot to know. He sighed, as he felt something was beginning to pull him away.

"Quick question, if you're the idealized me, then is my luck still shitty?" 'Jaune' chuckled.

"Despite all you can achieve, your luck is still shitty," 'Jaune' answered. "Just know, it will come to bite you when it comes to women." Jaune blushed before getting pissed at what 'Jaune' was mentioning.

"Well fuck you!" Before 'Jaune' could reply, Jaune felt the tugging pull him away. His last image of this place was 'Jaune' flipping him the bird.

* * *

"So Jaune, ready to hear your results?" Jaune noticed that he was now in a bed, a rather comfortable one at that, with Zelretch sitting in a chair next to it.

"How long was I out?" Jaune asked.

"Four hours," Zelretch answered. "Now are you ready to hear the results?" Jaune nodded.

"Well, you have dual elements, Gale and Iron, which respectively fall under Wind and Earth. I'll explain these in more details later, but more pressingly is your origin. You have in reality two of them; 'royal' and 'guardian'. I believe if all is considered, then you likely are gearing yourself to being a royal guard to someone, though who I don't know."

As Jaune nodded, Zelretch bit back on the idea of informing Jaune of what he discovered while waiting for him to awaken. Turns out, Zelretch knew who Jaune was going to guard. It was quite by accident, he was looking at other worlds looking for the location of possible artifacts to allow Jaune to summon a servant during the Grail War, and found that Jaune could have a relationship with two 'heroes'. He chuckled; Jaune was going to be amusing if he went down that path.

"Hey Zelretch, is there anything else that needs to be done?" Jaune asked. Zelretch shook his head.

"Not today anyway, but tomorrow will be busy," Zelretch promised. "I suppose you want to sleep huh?" Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, that trip I suppose you could call it wasn't easy," Jaune replied. Zelretch nodded.

"I understand, as that method isn't really liked and thus they use an easier and faster method, but its more precise. Get some rest, for tomorrow will be hard on you."

"Yeah, night Zelretch." As Jaune began to snore, Zelretch smiled; this Jaune fellow will be fun to watch!

* * *

 **Author's Note: Dear god, this chapter was hard to write, if only because magecraft is so hard to explain. I get most of the concepts, but how they are employed and used kind of get me lost. So I spent at least three hours on the wiki while at the same time writing this chapter trying to figure out what the hell is what, and if I got shit wrong, well fuck, don't know what to say. Correct me will you guys?**

 **Now, as to Jaune's elements and origins, I always saw Jaune trying to aspire to being a Paladin, not in the D &D sense, but in the sense of a chivalrous knight that does good because that is who I mother fucking am! So picking his elements was easy, variants of wind and earth. Gale because he's going to be busy fighting with a sword, and what's more important that making sure the force behind is swing is applied correctly; nothing, plus having more power but is harder to control, heh well Jaune will have to get gud! Iron because he is going to be fighting with a sword and shield while have some iron armor protecting him. Plus being able to embed power into his weapons and armor sounds really awesome. **

**His origins meanwhile involve my plan for the poor blonde bastard. He won't be royalty, but who he will protect will be royalty. Also keep in note that older Jaune actually isn't per say his idealized self; Zelretch was monkeying about and did something that involved the throne of heroes, causing 'Jaune' to appear. Why won't be told until later, how, um don't ask me, it's Zelretch, are we supposed to understand what he can and can't do?**

 **So who are the two women Jaune saves in his 'soul kind of' (will be explained by Zelretch later)? Well, one going to appear in the next chapter (so go read it!), and the other, get out you books or internet search engines, and begin researching. When you find it, don't go blabbing it in the reviews, it'll ruin the surprise for those who don't know. You can PM me to see if your right, but I won't formally acknowledge in the AN's.**

 **Well, again, the next chapter is out, so go read it, and until next time, please read, favorite, follow, and review, and I'll catch you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Summoning a Servant

* * *

"Wake up, wake up magic-boy!" an alarm shouted, ringing the bell annoying. Promptly a sword came smashing down on it.

"God damn it, I thought I found the last of them and destroyed them!" whined a young blonde hair man. His blue eyes opened wearily, and gazed at the destroyed clock. "Fucking hell, I don't need a reminder of that incident."

"What, I thought you were lovely with the Kaleidostick Topaz!" shouted a magic-girl obsessed vampire known to the blonde as Zelretch.

"Well you know with your age and obsession with magical-girls, one would be forgiven for mistaking you for a pervert or a pedophile," countered Jaune Arc, Zelretch's 'apprentice'.

The last four years were extremely trying, as he had to deal with the shit that Zelretch forced upon him. After learning the basics of magecraft, Zelretch forced Jaune through the gauntlet, having him go to worlds that seemingly were the plotlines of various animes, only to realize that probably was the case. Then when he was sixteen, Zelretch forced upon him the worst of all trials; being magic-boy Jaune. Jaune wilted inside, remembering how embarrassing it was to be shrunk into a 12 year old body and wearing clothes that only a sex offender would find fitting.

He sighed, at least no one that mattered to him remembered him, and it wasn't often he was forced into that situation. Still it had sucked.

However, that said, Jaune did learn a great deal of magecraft, in particular with his elements. Gale turned out to be a more powerful yet harder to control version of wind, while iron meant that Jaune could imbue more power into objects made of iron and iron alloys. With Gale, most low and mid-level wind magecraft was difficult to control, but the higher end stuff came easier to him than others.

With Iron, he was able to make enhanced blades and armor, like his own sword and armor, which acts like his mystic codes. He often was contracted by others to help with making mystic codes due to his specialized element. He made money that way, but it always seemed to be missing, almost always when Zelretch brings home a new collection of magical-girl animes.

He had his own set of mystic codes; _Judgement Blade_ , a long sword that concentrates and focuses his gale magecraft to where he swings and stabs, _Blockade Gauntlets_ , a pair of gauntlets that reinforces his grip, prevents anyone from disarming him, and when held open is powerful enough to act as a shield, and finally his _Titan's boots_ , a pair of iron boots that allow him to carry more than he can without them, and allows him to make jumps that would otherwise break his legs.

He was using his elements to assist in fighting. If he was going to be a royal guard, if his origin was any indication, then he would need to be able to fight in his mind. Zelretch, despite being powerful, wasn't so much a fighter as he was an overpowered magus, so for half a year before his 17th birthday (after that horrible experience with Topaz), Jaune trained with enforcers, becoming proficient with a sword and shield technique that favored blocking attacks and exploiting openings. He more times than not got his ass handed to him by the veteran enforcers, but against rookies or those that purely fight using magecraft, he did fairly well.

"Ah c'mon, it's not that bad. Topaz justs wants to help you," Zelretch replied. "Besides, I've something to talk to you about."

"Does it have to do with these weird ass tattoos?" Jaune asked, showing his hand. On the top of his hand was a Crescent moon surrounded by a circle of intertwining knots. At first Jaune had thought Zelretch had pranked him the night, but it was far too tame for the wizard marshal. When he inquired, Zelretch told him to wait while he got somethings to explain.

"Indeed it does," Zelretch confirmed for Jaune. "Now get dress and meet me in my office, we've things to discuss." Zelretch left Jaune's room, leaving the blonde to get up and get dressed. Jaune dressed quickly, choosing a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and throwing on his favored hoodie. He quickly went to Zelretch's office, taking a seat opposite of the OP magus.

"So, what've you got on these tattoos?" Jaune asked.

"Well, to begin I knew what those were from the start, however, I went to gather somethings to help you out," Zelretch began. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Those tattoos as you call them are actually your three command seals for use in the upcoming Holy Grail War."

"The Holy Grail War?" jaune stated confused. "What the hell is that?"

"Some back history to explain; the Holy Grail War was a joint venture between three powerful magus families, the Einzbern, the Matou, and the Tohsaka families, with some help from myself, to reach Akasha, otherwise known as the root, to retrieve the 3rd true magic, Heaven's Feel. This was due to the 3rd magic being lost from the Einzbern for unknown reasons."

"The ritual was simple in theory, complex in all of its intricacies. Using the Leylines in Fuyuki City, the greater grail would store ambient prana until such time it could begin granting the Command Seals to masters it feels are worthy. It then forms a connection to the throne of heroes, where heroic spirits reside, to then allow seven heroic spirits to be summoned as servants to seven masters."

"The master then commands their servant to fight other servants. As each servant is killed, the lesser grail gathers the souls and begins to reach for the gate of Akasha. It requires seven souls to fully open the root. However, lesser wishes can be granted with the loss of six servants. However, the souls return to the throne of heroes, it's just the energy to return those souls is enough to either grant wishes or reach Akasha."

"So it's a method to reach the root through combat," Jaune muttered. "So when was this done and why have I been choosen?"

"The first Grail War occurred around the early 1800s, and this Holy Grail War will be the 4th Holy Grail War," Zelretch answered. "As for why you are chosen, besides members of the three founding families, there is little reason as to why you were chosen. However, you must have a wish that you seek."

"So what do I need to know about this Grail War?" Jaune inquired.

"There are a few things to know. The first deals with your command seal; each of those marks count for 1 command seal, thus leaving you with only three command seals. These are absolute orders that can compel your servant to obey your order without any ability to resist, unless the order is vague."

"Damn, that's kind of harsh; imagine making an honorable hero go against their code of honor," Jaune remarked, receiving a nod from Zelretch.

"Yes, but at times they can be used to allow servants to do things otherwise impossible. For instance, you could instantly recall your servant to defend you, regardless of distance. The next thing to note are the servants."

"Heroic spirits are the epitome of humanity, be they real or from legends. For instance, in one of the grail wars, the spirit of Genghis Khan was summoned, while at the same time a spirit representing Abraham Van Helsing, who is a fictious character, was summoned. They however are more powerful than any human could be; their power would be able to rival mine depending on the strength of their legend. As such, it is foolish to fight as a master against a Servant, for it is nearly always suicide."

"In addition, there are seven classes that they can be summoned in; these classes are Sabre, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. Each class has their strengths and weaknesses."

"Sabre is considered the strongest, as they have magic resistance as a skill which renders Caster generally useless against them and they can compete very well against all the other classes except for Berserker and Archer. They, as the name suggest, are swordsman of the highest caliber."

"Lancers are the fastest of the servants, but they have atrocious luck. Still, they are very skilled so they try and use their skill to counteract their luck, and mostly use long polearms as their weapon of choice."

"Archers are long range fighters, but don't necessarily use bows. A better description would be 'the one that controls the distance', but they generally suffer the closer in the target is. However, they have the skill Independent Action, which allows them to operate without their master's prana for as long as a week."

"Riders have lower stats, but their mounts which they are famed for often grant them powerful noble phantasms and ability. They enjoy the best mobility, and they do have access to magic resistance."

"Casters are considered the weakest of the servants, due to them specializing in magic, however they are very powerful if they manage to set up a base. They can manipulate the world, set up bounded fields, and create items that could, depending on the rank, grant temporary immortality."

"Assassins are the 2nd weakest, yet they specialize in bypassing the defenses of the masters and assassinating masters. As such, they have the ability to conceal their presence and depending on who is summoned, can be difficult to defend against."

"Berserkers are the literal answer to might over brawn; they sacrifice their logic and rationality for overwhelming boosts to their strength and power. They act like wild cards, easily disrupting a fight between two servants and being destructive. However, they are the hardest to control, so special care must be taken into account."

"So Sabre is considered the best because they can counter more classes than the others, while Caster is the weakest due to the other classes having the potential to resist their magic?" Jaune asked to verify, getting a nod. "Well then, I guess everyone will be shooting for Sabre, Lancer, or Archer, so I shouldn't bank on getting them."

"Indeed you shouldn't," Zelretch agreed. "However, the most important thing will be summoning your servant."

"Wouldn't that be random, considering it's the grail who contacts the throne of heroes?"

"Yes and no; yes, the grail does contact the throne of heroes, however, if you have an artifact that can be traced or linked to a heroic spirit, you can choose which heroic spirit you summon, so long as the class they can be summoned in is available. That said, I went through the hassle of finding you an artifact for a heroic spirit."

Zelretch grabbed a box from the floor and handed it to Jaune. Jaune, being curious, opened the box, to find a large bull horn, one that had gold patterns encrusted in the base.

"Just who would this summon?" Jaune inquired, only to hear Zelretch chuckle. "Fuck, it's going to surprise me isn't?"

"HAHAHA, you think I would simply tell you? That isn't my style, you should know that by now!" Zelretch straighten his face out. "That said, I'm certain this would be the best match for you. And I'm rarely wrong. Although there was a second contender, but given how Sabre has already been summoned, I wasn't sure they could be summoned."

"Argh, fine, I will play your game, only because you've yet to kill me with your insanity," Jaune angrily said. "How do I do the summoning?"

"I have a spare room for you to do the ritual in, I have a list of the materials you will need for it, you can set up the ritual but do the actual summoning, which I would suggest doing when you are at your highest prana levels." Jaune nodded.

"Fine, give me the list and I will get started," Jaune replied. "I've a few hours before I reach the peak of my prana levels."

* * *

"And there, all done," Jaune muttered, looking at the ritual circle he had made out of iron and a bit of his blood. He glanced at the clock noting he had only a few minutes before his prana reached their peak, around 1:30 in the afternoon. He glanced at the paper sheet he had be given by Zelretch, which had the chant for summoning a servant.

He took out the bull's horn and placed it in the center of the circle. Reading the chant one more time, Jaune braced himself. He sincerely hoped he didn't get a servant that would clash horribly with him; he could understand those that did bad deeds for good reasons, but being evil for evil's sake he couldn't stand, nor could he stand hypocrites. That said, if Zelretch said this servant would be his best bet, he would trust that vampire as far as he could throw him (which sadly wasn't far, but then again, it was further than most).

Glancing once more at the clock to confirm the time, Jaune began the chant.

 _Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.  
The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.  
Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).  
Repeat every five times.  
Simply, shatter once filled.  
I announce.  
Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.  
In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance_ _！_

As the chant had commenced, the circle had glowed, shifting colors and gaining in intensity. Towards the end Jaune could feel the air in the room being condensed, before finally a pillar of light blinded him.

When the light faded, Jaune saw a woman that he recognized before, but from where he didn't recall. She was a foot shorter than he was, with long pink hair, moonlight skin, and wearing a fine white coat of fur. Her hands were gloved and she wore nearly knee high shoes. Finally, on top of her head was a intricate white tiara with finely cute diamonds.

"Servant Rider, I ask you, are you my master?" the woman asked. Jaune nodded.

"Yes you are Servant Rider," Jaune replied. Rider nodded.

"May I have your name master?" Rider asked. Again, Jaune nodded.

"Jaune Arc, and what is your name?" Jaune asked. He refrained from adding anything cheesy, especially since he tried to hit on a couple of the young female magi the went to and from the Clock Tower, only to end up kneeling and clutching his balls. He soon realized to disregard any advice from Zelretch concerning the opposite gender.

"My name is Queen Medb," Rider announced. Jaune thought back to his lessons that Zelretch had given him, trying to recall the name. When he finally did, Jaune felt his mind snap. The only Medb he could recall was Medb of Connaught, the one who waged war over a single bull and ended up orchestrating the death of Cu Chulainn of Ulster. As she smiled cutely as Jaune, the one blonde began cursing in his head.

 _DAMN YOU TO HELL, ZELRETCH!_

* * *

 **Author's Note: First thing, the chant this was copied from the type-moon wiki. I had no patience trying to transcribe this chant. And secondly, Jaune does have shitty luck doesn't he.**

 **So I know a few of you are wondering; why did I have Jaune summon Medb/Rider? Well, few reasons. The other servant would've been summoned as Sabre, and unfortunately it was difficult to rearrange the summoned heroes of the 4** **th** **Grail War to fit with a different Sabre.**

 **So if (?)Sabre is put in, then Arturia could become Lancer, but then Diarmuid would have to become Rider, Iskander would have to become Caster, Mr. Cthulhu Frenchman would be kicked. But I don't know enough about Diarmuid's legend and how he would fit in as Rider. This meanwhile I only have to move Iskander to Caster and kick the smelly Frenchman out.**

 **And before you complain that Iskander can't be caster, he actually can. Due to him somehow having a reality marble, he must've dabbled in magecraft sometime in his legend. Overall, Iskander will still be Iskander, just expect him to be OP-melee atk mage.**

 **Now as to why Medb, well I looked up her legend and it's kind of awesome in the 'what the hell did I just read?'. She literally declared war on Ulster because her husband had one extra bull, and she saw that as an insult. Not the craziest reason I have heard of war being declared (try The Pig War of 1859, true story). She literally sent men to their death one by one against Cu Chulainn while advancing her front steadily undetected. And she was killed with a piece of cheese!**

 **Now I have other reasons for why I choose Jaune summoning Medb, but that will be saved for later. But know it isn't completely pointless.**

 **Some are wondering, y no Joan of Arc? Um, simple, Saber clones are too many, and while she technically isn't, if a Stinky Frenchman confused Arturia for the Maiden of Orleans, then she might as well count as Saber clone. Also, I don't know Joan's legend that well, sure I read badass of the week, but even that didn't spark my interest in her. Also, the only connection Jaune and Joan have is their first name sound similar and their last name is the same. Jaune's symbol is the dual crescent moon, Joan's would be the French lilys that pre-revolutionary France had on their flag. Crocea Mors is the name of Julius Ceasar's sword, so no connection there. Overall, there isn't enough of a connection to bind Joan to Jaune.**

 **Next chapter isn't done, so you will have to wait (aww!). Until next time, please read, review, favorite, and follow, and I'll catch you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dealing with Medb**

* * *

Jaune was fuming as he watched his servant Rider, better known as the Queen of Connaught, or in some people's mind, the 'bitch queen', look around Jaune's room. Jaune wondered what fucking drug Zelretch was on that he would think someone like Medb was compatible with him!

First off, Medb was categorically chaotic evil, whilst Jaune suspected himself to being Lawful Neutral. He hated how most of the magi in the Clock Tower were apathetic monsters that made the Grimm look like rowdy but still civilized people. But at least they were supposedly neutral Evil, doing things to further their studies but overall not killing pointlessly, in their minds. Medb had declared war on Ulster for no better reason that a prize stud bull! Jaune truly thought that was a stupid reason for waging a war.

Secondly, for the last two hours since the summoning, Medb had been driving him mad. Seriously, after getting each's other's name, she wanted him to give her half of his treasures. Jaune then learned that not only having stupid ideas on why one should wage war, he learned that she was both a massive treasure hoarder and very, very lewd. When she removed her white fur shawl, Jaune had to resist his body's desire to stare at her. She practically was wearing nothing, and what little she did wear seemed to either be see through or just blended in with her body. As it was, he was dealing with an awkward boner.

"So master would you explain why I haven't received any of the treasures I am due?" Medb asked, her voice kind of like the cute girls on Zelretch's anime that turn out to be psychopaths. Jaune took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Your majesty, I don't own anything that would count as treasures," Jaune said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "I own neither master-crafted jewelry, vast wealth, gleaming fur clothes, the finest silks, or anything of discernible value. What I have are object that I use for my studies or for my training. However, if you could explain what exactly constitutes treasures, then I will be sure to split what I have with you."

Truly, Jaune had no problem parting with his stuff, considering he long grew used to Zelretch, in the midst of his prank crusade on the Clock Tower, used his shit to commit his hijinks. Medb looked at Jaune curiously, before focusing on Jaune's right hand.

"What of that ring, where's its partner?" Medb asked. Jaune glanced at his right hand, and saw the ring in question. It was a gold and platinum ring with a sigil of a serpent eating its tail that belonged to his great-great-grandfather, who apparently served as a loyalist during the Great War. The ring was used to affirm his loyalty to the crown, but after the Loyalist was deposed, the ring was kept hidden in the Arc Mansion until Jaune uncovered it and began wearing it.

"It has no partner, as it was used to affirm my twice great grandfather's loyalty to the crown," Jaune explained, before beginning to twist the ring loose from his finger. "However, if it'll appease you, I shall relinquish the ring over to you." He finally got the ring off before placing it on the table. It wasn't even two seconds before Medb grabbed it and placed it on her finger, admiring the craftsmanship that went behind the ring.

"Very rare seeing two different metals that have vastly different melting point integrated into a ring," Medb said. "Glad to see my master isn't a greedy old geezer. But oh well, I assume we should strategize for winning the Holy Grail War, for I will not be denied my wish." Jaune sighed at how calmly Medb was taking all of this.

"Quite, so I wish to know a few things about what you can do so that I can come up with a suitable strategy when we are in Fuyuki and the war is well underway," Jaune agreed. "So I'm going to use see your stats, so if you can sit still…"

Thankfully Medb did as he requested, allowing Jaune to look at her stats before wincing. Medb's base class stats weren't the best; E rank in Strength and Endurance, C in Mana, with her only strong stats being a B in Agility, A+ in her Noble Phantasm, and EX in Luck.

Thankfully, she had a decent B-rank in Magic resistance, A-rank in Riding, her class skills. Her personal skills weren't bad, ' _Alluring Nightingale_ ' at a C-rank meant she could distract male servants with low to no magical resistance with her voice, a B-rank ' _charisma_ ' would be useful if she could get an army underneath her, but she had an A-rank in ' _Golden Rule (body)_ ', which Jaune wouldn't know how that would affect the battle. Yes, she certainly had the body for it, but having a body to die for…hmm, perhaps that was it, it could probably work with her charisma to inspire troops to fight harder for her.

"So from what I managed, we shouldn't plan any frontline operations, or force our enemies into unfair fights," Jaune stated. "Though what do you have for combat, because I doubt our enemies will be easily defeated."

"Without a doubt, however I think you are underestimating me," Medb said. "I was known as the mother of many soldiers, though this was a misunderstanding; if I can my index finger and let the blood fall, that blood will manufacture troops to which I can then command. While I lack the skills to fight one on one against a servant say Saber, my noble phantasm is an anti-army B-rank, which I use for running over my enemies and commanding my troops."

"I see, but how competent are the soldiers you manufacture?" Jaune inquired. At this Medb sighed.

"Haa, not that great, they would likely be stronger than the average human today but not comparable with a true heroic spirit," Medb admitted. "However, it only takes one mistake to bring a servant down, and I can create a literal army to be at my beck and call."

"Very well, do you need to outfit your men for battle, or do they come with their tools of war?"

"They come equipped, although if you want to you can easily give them weapons to use if you want them to fulfill a different role," Medb said. She crossed her legs before staring Jaune dead in the eye. "So master, do you like what you see?"

"Hmm, yes I do," Jaune admitted. He was a guy that was still a virgin, and Medb's body was beyond any he had thus seen. However, he had restraint. "However, we need to discuss which servants should be our priority."

"Neh, how about we enjoy ourselves, you surely must be exhausted from summoning me, and I can help you _relax_." Medb had now leaned over the desk, giving Jaune a clear shot of her cleavage. His body screamed 'DO IT!', yet his mind screamed 'IT'S A TRAP!'. Erring on the side of caution, Jaune tried to defuse the situation.

"Actually I'm not exhausted, considering the summoning was like a warm up to my spars with the enforcers," Jaune said, hoping it would calm the young queen who was known for having many, many affairs. However, his luck seemed to kick in, as Medb grinned.

"Oh, so you have a bit of stamina then?" Medb asked. She whipped her hair around, gracing Jaune with a smile that had broken the will of lesser men into her bed. "So, we could have some fun, relieve some of the stress so we have a clear head before we go off to war, how about that? You, me, alone, we could explore one another, do things you've only dreamt of."

Jaune felt his body practically begging to be this queen's sex toy, but he wouldn't give in so easily.

"We could have fun…after we ensure the destruction of a servant," Jaune said, having Medb hooked onto his words, before he began to reel her back to reality. "After all, doesn't victory make everything better?"

"Oh that is so true!" Medb agreed, but it was clear she was put off by his resistance. She leaned back in the chair. "So, if there was a servant to destroy, I say prioritize Saber, especially if she was already engaged with another Servant. Or we could kill their master and knock them out that way."

"That would work, however I'd like to stay away from the other masters, unless they deserve death," Jaune requested. "I've no problem killing murderers, rapists, and those that try and fight me, but killing someone who can't fight or defend themselves, I have no interest in staining my hands with their blood."

"Fair enough," Medb said. "Although taking out the leader brings the army right down, you know that right?"

"Of course, I understand that, however between killing a Servant and killing a Master, if it can be done reasonable I rather take out the Servant," Jaune answered. "But if the servant proves too powerful to take out for one reason or another, then the only course would be to eliminate the Master."

Jaune felt a cold chill run down his neck, as he basically was saying it was okay to kill a living person if killing a soul, which doesn't truly die, proves too hard to kill. He wondered momentarily how disgusted his family would be with him, before removing that through from his head. He hadn't seen them in four years, they've probably gotten over his disappearance by now.

"That's understandable, you remind me of a few of my suitors; they hated killing the weak as it was nigh effortless to them," Medb said, either not knowing or caring about what was going through Jaune's head. "However, besides Saber, I say Lancer and Berserker, those two regardless of who they may be will be able to slay me if they get too close, and my soldiers won't fare well against those two classes."

"I see," Jaune replied a bit bitter over Medb's opinion on why he wanted to refrain from killing masters. "Alright then, I guess I will have to figure out how travel and where exactly to set up base in Fuyuki. Also, I might contact my mentor and see if he knows who the other masters are."

"While you are figuring that out, where shall I be?" Medb asked. Jaune shrugged.

"Take a shower, rest on the bed, do whatever you like, just don't leave the suite," Jaune answered. He left, not noting the sparkle in Medb's eyes.

"'Don't leave the suite' huh?" Medb rhetorically asked, before glancing at the computer. Because of the ritual imparting knowledge of the modern era to the servant, she knew what it was, and how to work it. She began planning as she slipped into the chair and booted up the computer; god knows what she'll find on his computer.

* * *

"Well fuck, he was useless," Jaune muttered darkly, wandering the halls of the Clock Tower. He had gone to Zelretch, only for the Dead Apostle Ancestor to not give him any useful information about the other masters; he only confirmed that the three founding families had chosen their representative, and that all were dangerous in their right.

"No shit Sherlock, of course the founding families would have masters that are dangerous; they know what's at stake and are willing to do anything for it." Jaune sighed; at least he managed to secure travel from the Clock Tower to Fuyuki since he left to find Zelretch. While he didn't have a lot of spare cash due to being the apprentice of the biggest prankster ever, most of his money went to mending bridges with the pranked, along with whatever he needed for his studies. At the rate Jaune went through iron you'd assume he was starting a steel mill.

He turned the corner, cracking his neck when he heard something.

"FUCKING WHERE IS IT?!" Jaune stopped, recognizing that voice from Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, a renowned magus and lecturer of spiritual evocation. Jaune had met the man briefly when he was fifteen, and after that meeting Jaune had one thing to say about the guy; complete and utter asshole. Condescending if you don't come from a family with renown or was so many magi-generations old, Archibald was the terrible cliché of a self-entitled prodigy. Jaune wouldn't dare say that Archibald wasn't a prodigy due to the man's incredible control over his magecraft, but all the same Jaune wouldn't go that far to help the man.

"What is it?" a new voice asked, this time it came from a gorgeous red head that Jaune also recognized as the fiancé of Archibald, Sola-Ui. She came from a prestigious family that was married off to Archibald for strategic reasons, as Jaune could clearly see that she held no love for Archibald.

"Someone stole the catalyst I was going to use to summon Alexander the Great!" Archibald shouted at Sola-Ui. Jaune decided to hide around the corner as it appeared he found one of the other masters.

"What, how?" Sola asked, though Jaune noticed she didn't seem overly concerned.

"Apperantly the delivery man handed it to one of my students, and said student decided to snoop into what it was," Archibald said in a restrained manner. "But at least there is still time; I have already contacted one of the archeologist that is in my employ to retrieve and personally deliver Gae Dearg, allowing me to summon Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. I had wanted the King of Conquers to ensure my victory, but the legendary knight of his skill should suffice."

Jaune felt cheated; he got the queen who biggest call to fame was orchestrating the war to conquer Ulster over a stud bull and Archibald was going to summon one of the best knights of the Ulster cycle. However, if he recalled, Diarmuid had a love charm that made any woman that gazed upon it to fall in love with him. Looking at Sola, who probably was frustrated, Diarmuid might cause more havoc than be of worth, at least for his master. On the battlefield, Diarmuid would be a bitch to tackle.

"So is the plan still the same?" Sola asked, causing Jaune to stay hidden.

"Indeed; you shall still provide the prana for the servant while I control him," Archibald stated. "I sufficiently doubt any master will be able to get past my mystic code, with only the head of the Tohsaka family being of concerned."

Jaune silently cursed as he slipped away; Archibald was going to remain in tip top shape by using Sola as a battery for his servant? Damn, that made the quick plan of attacking Archibald ASAP go down the drain. If Archibald was at full strength, there was no way in hell he, while supporting Medb, was going to get around whatever defenses Archibald would set up.

He as he turnd the corner, he was ran into by someone exiting the library.

"What the hell?" Jaune muttered, looking at the person who ran into him. The other person was a black hair guy wearing a green shirt and black pants. Probably a student given how young his looks, Jaune thought, before his eyes fell onto the things that fell on the floor; a book of Ancient Macedonia, a book about the Grail War, and a piece of red cloth.

"So sorry sir," the guy said before he looked at Jaune a bit more. "Wait, you look younger than I do…"

"Yeah, be that as it may, doesn't mean shit considering my mentor has been training me for the last four years, and I spent half a year training with the enforcers," jaune countered before he pointed at the material on the ground. "Now, might I ask what the hell you're doing with a piece of cloth and books on Ancient Macedonia and the Holy Grail War?"

"Um, well you see…" the guy stammered before Jaune grabbed the stuff, and picked the guy off the ground.

"Look, you're coming with me Mr…"

"Um, it's Waver Velvet," the guy supplied. Jaune looked at Waver for a moment before nodding.

"Right, so I'm guessing that you didn't grab a book on the Holy Grail War for no reason, so I might as well take you with me, because I got information that might benefit you and me."

"Ah, aren't masters supposed to be competing with each other for the Holy Grail?" Waver asked. Jaune shrugged as he led Waver to his office.

"As I see it, alliances are likely to occur in the early stages of the Grail War," Jaune commented. "My mentor didn't say much on the subject, but since there are seven masters in all, it would be easier in the short term to ally with someone to take down a larger foe."

"I see," Waver said. "So I assume you are a master based on what you've said." Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, the master of Rider," Jaune replied. "However, Rider is a bit…" Jaune didn't finish as while he was speaking he opened the door, only to see Medb having somehow acquired a black latex dominatrix outfit.

"~Oh master, you're late~." Medb said, holding a riding crop. "I should punish you-oh you brought a guest, will he be watching or partaking?"

"…Lewd and Crude, that's what I was saying," Jaune finished, before face-palming. "Waver, give me a sec to deal with Rider, alright?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, no problem," Waver said, blushing as red as a ruby. Before Jaune could confront Medb about her outfit, Zelretch came out with a camera.

"Oh Rider, I got the camera you asked about-oh hey there Jaune, how do you like the outfit you _bought_ for Rider?" Zelretch said with a shit-eating grin. "I bet Topaz would love to help with the video."

"Yes I would!" shouted the bronze-colored kaleidostick that tormented Jaune off in the other room. Jaune turned to Waver, seeing the young man pale at the sight of Zelretch.

"You're his apprentice?" Waver asked. As Jaune nodded, Waver shook his head. "I pity your soul."

"You know what Waver, I appreciate that," Jaune honestly stated. "Now, wait out here while I deal with my mentor and Rider, okay?"

"Yeah, good luck with that," Waver said, not knowing how true his statement was. Jaune sighed.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, Jaune has his hands full aye? So yeah, just some interaction between Medb and Jaune, along with Jaune getting intel on one master and preparing an alliance with Waver! However, your guys' reviews brought up some good points, so lets get to them.**

 **-On the matter of Sabre vs Saber, I will concede defeat as you can tell from this chapter. I just liked the look of Sabre, and both are pronounced the same so I didn't think it would cause issues, but a couple of you mentioned it, so it will be changed in the future.**

 **-On Jaune's Origin and Element: Thank you Gashadokuro Amanojaku for explaining what origins and elements are. So yeah, for future projects, I will know to take this into account, but because I rather not go back and edit a chapter (unless you guys want me to) Jaune's double origin will remain, though it will be exactly as GA described. Also fair point on his elements, I got flustered with the wiki's explanations.**

 **-With regards to Iskander: Well shit, a few of you brought up that his reality marble doesn't mean he actually is a magus, since it's more like all the soldiers who fought with him giving their ability as servants to fight for their king. So now I've a conundrum: what happens to Waver when he summons Iskander. Does it fail, does he summon Iskander as a Lancer, thus forcing Diarmuid into Caster (does that even work?), or what? What do you guys suggest; should Iskander make an appearance, and if so how. If not, should the smelly Frenchman and the child killer make an appearance as canon? Tell me in the reviews.**

 **-Zelretch: This was an interesting question that 'anonreader47' asked; Is Zelretch the wizard that gives the maiden their powers? The answer to this, NOPE! The wizard in question as far as I'm concerned is from Remnant and realized what Aura and semblances are, more so than anyone before or after his time.**

 **That said, Zelretch being relatively nice to Jaune is a bit misleading as I haven't done any flashback sequences to Topaz. Trust me, the shit Topaz does with Jaune will make you pity Jaune, and it certainly entertained Zelretch. With that being said, Topaz is actually a plot element for later in the story.**

 **Also, HOLY SHIT! You guys must love this story; 15 reviews, 46 favorites, 50 followers and over 1700 views in just short of 4 days! I will be sure to get chapters out to fulfill the demand, but understand, I have several other stories I need to update as well, plus life.**

 **So not going to rehash what happened in this chapter, so until next time, please read, review, follow, favorite, and I'll catch you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Newb Alliance

* * *

"Zelretch, what the hell?! Was sending me to that world that for fuck sakes actually had Cthulhu not enough for you?!" Jaune shouted, his tiredness of Zelretch's antics, Medb's lewdness, and Topaz's insanity getting to him. He finally got them to finally get serious, and had invited Waver into his office. Inside was Zelretch, Medb (in her usual clothes, not that they were any better than the black latex suit), Waver, and the infernal, accursed staff Topaz.

"My apprentice, you should really be used to my antics by now!" Zelretch answered. "If it provides me with entertainment, then you should really be expecting it. But I take it you have brought this young magus here for a reason?"

"Yes indeed. This young man thought it be a good idea to steal from Archibald if his artifact is indeed related to what I overheard from the pompous asshole and the fact he has a book on Ancient Macedonia," Jaune answered. "I take it you plan on entering the Holy Grail War for some goal?" Waver nodded.

"Yes, I want to prove that having an older line of magus doesn't equate to more powerful magic potential," Waver said. "I had written a paper explaining how a first gen magus could increase their potential, but Archibald called me out in front of the entire class, ripped it to shreds, and then spouted his drivel how only older lines are deserving of respect."

"My, I bet that man has a small dick," Medb muttered. Jaune groaned in frustration.

"Now isn't the time to talk about dick sizes," Jaune muttered back before turning his attention to Waver. "I sympathize with that, I know how many of the older magi treat us young bloods like shit for no reason other than 'my line goes further back', but the Holy Grail War will be dangerous; shit the masters are often targeted and killed because it's easier to kill a puny human than the heroic spirits."

"True, but I figured since I'm not the back ward thinking magus that most of the masters probably are, I could have a, albiet slight, advantage," Waver said. Jaune sighed.

"Fine, then let's focus on surviving this war," Jaune said. "Zelretch, is there anything about the Holy Grail War that you have disclosed to me?"

Zelretch was about to answer truthfully, before a more nefarious (and more interesting option) appeared before him. He knew his apprentice's origin, and it was too appetizing to throw one hell of a curve ball for him, but Zelretch would need to work fast. Thankfully, he had the tools and now a likely accomplice right before him.

"No there isn't," Zelretch lied smoothly. "Like I said, seven servants and masters fight over the grail, and by killing six of the seven servants a wish can be granted. If all seven are slayed; a path to the root will be opened for the victor." Jaune nodded.

"Alright then Waver, I propose an alliance of convenience," Jaune said. Waver raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, what would be the stipulations and conditions?" Waver asked.

"First, neither of us nor our servants target each other until we are the final two standing," Jaune started. "Second, under no circumstances are the masters, ie you and me, are to be targeted. Three, we don't target or involve civilians in this war. Finally, if there is a master who is slaughtering people to power their servants, we prioritize their demise."

Waver thought about it for a moment before speaking.

"Fine, write a Geis Contract that binding both ways," Waver said. "That way neither one of us can betray the other." Jaune nodded.

"Fair enough, I can write the contract up. In the mean time, I'm going to tell you something; Archibald is going to try and summon Diarmuid, one of the famous Irish knights from the Ulster cycle."

"Isn't he the one with that mole that makes women fall over for him?" Medb asked. "Eh, I wonder how he can use his lance…if you know what I-"

"Yes, we know!" Jaune said, throwing his hands up. "Can't you stop thinking about sex for even a second?" Medb tapped her index finger on her chin for a moment.

"I could, but I won't," Medb replied. "Sex is so fun. Seriously, it would be of great stress relief for you!"

"Seriously, get your head out of the gutter!" Jaune shouted. "I need to write the contract, and I can't do that with you…"

"What, I'm just trying to help you master!" Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose; this was going to take a while to calm down the sex queen.

"Waver, come back tomorrow and I'll have the contract written up, because I think I'm going to be busy."

"I can see that," Waver said. "Very well Jaune, I'll see you then." Waver got up, along with Zelretch and the bronze prick of a stick Topaz.

"I'll walk with you, I don't think I can see my apprentice lose his virginity tonight," Zelretch joked…or did he? Jaune didn't know, but still, it pissed him off, so he manipulated a piece of iron and shaped it like a horse shoe, chucking it at the vampire, only for him to miss.

"Hey dandy dick!...You missed!" As the young magus, vampire, and the stick of doom, Jaune felt like a brain vessel was about to burst. He really shouldn't have seen that anime or its abridged version because it inspired to act like a completely OP vampire that was actually terrifying. He leaned back in his chair.

"Fuck me," Jaune muttered.

"Is that an invintation?" Medb asked, moving to remove her top. Jaune pointed at her.

"Hello no, it's a figure of speech!" Jaune shouted. "Medb, what are you doing? Medb, no!"

All across the Clocktower, magi shivered at the screams that were coming out of Zelretch's wing. Many pitied the unfortunate lad, as what horrors could Zelretch be unleashing now?

* * *

"Heh, this is problematic," Zelretch said quietly. He had just sent his apprentice Jaune and his ally Waver Velvet on a plane heading to Fuyuki, where the war would be waged. However, while the contract had been written and signed by both parties, Zelretch had made a secret amendment behind Jaune's back with Waver. He glanced at a pair of modified ka-bar knives that had their handles curved.

His plan with Waver was all to deny one possible path that Jaune could conceivable take. While he examined Jaune's origin all those years ago, he neglected to say one thing; he could easily ignore it, as much as it would be to his detriment.

The first was as he described; a defender of those in high standing. He saw many worlds where Jaune had bonded with his servant and eventually found a way to continue serving them even after the war was over (whether by his aiding hand or not). However, this wasn't the only possibility, as in many other worlds, the taint of Angra Mainyu, an avenger that kept being summoned in the 3rd Holy Grail War by the Einzberns, was still present in the Holy Grail when Jaune got involved.

In the cases where Jaune was one of the last few standing towards the end, he was prone to falling into despair by the All the World's Evil, and became someone who ignored their origin. It took Zelretch some time to uncover what that meant, but when he learned what it was, Zelretch swore he wouldn't allow that possibility a chance to crop up. If it did, the potential of Jaune becoming something far, far worse than a counter-guardian was almost guaranteed. He wouldn't allow his apprentice to become a thing that all Magi feared because of some damned avenger!

With that in mind, he set plans with Waver that would ensure that Jaune, in the worst case scenario, wouldn't be able to be corrupted by Angra Mainyu (although he didn't disclose to Waver that the Grail was a monkey's paw, as it would deter the young lad from aiding Jaune) by using a hidden mechanic of the Holy Grail War in conjunction with Topaz. The exacts weren't important at the moment however, as Zelretch grinned manically.

"Well, if it has to be done, I will have a great amount of amusement from it," Zelretch said somberly. "If the plan fails however, I've doomed him." Zelretch sighed. This Grail War, regardless of whether or not he keeps Jaune from changing his origin in a moment of absolute despair and madness, would be the bloodiest Grail War thus fought.

* * *

"So are you ready?" Jaune asked Waver. Waver nodded, his hands bloodied by the chickens he sacrificed to create his summoning circle.

"Yeah, but I advise you stand back until I've made sure my servant won't try and kill you," Waver suggested. Jaune nodded and walked away, heading back to the house that Waver had 'persuaded' the owners into letting them stay at until the War was over. They were an elderly couple, to which Jaune felt bad that they had to screw over their mind in order to stay, but they really didn't have any other option.

With three of the founding families being in the city, they would make their places veritable fortresses and have eyes on the streets of the city to find where the opposition was. And after overhearing Archibald reserving rooms in the local hotel, they couldn't very well be found setting up a base in the same hotel as their biggest enemy. And living on the streets was neither smart nor comfortable, so mind-altering the elderly couple it was.

Inside he saw his servant Medb helping the older woman with the cooking, while the older man sat in his chair, reading the day's newspaper.

"Evening Jaune-san, how is Waver doing?" the man asked upon noticing Jaune enter the house. The story that Waver concocted was that he was their nephew whilst Jaune was his best friend. Jaune shrugged.

"All things considered, pretty good," Jaune non-committedly replied. The man nodded.

"That's good to hear. So, I assume you are hungry after the long flight over?" Jaune nodded.

"A little bit, so what's for dinner?"

"Just some rice, fried fish, and sushi," the man said. "However, it seems your girlfriend can't cook if what I've been hearing is to indicate."

Ah yes, that was another thing. Waver had explained that Medb was Jaune's, ahem, 'very forward and liberal girlfriend'. If he didn't know Waver any better, he would assume that Waver was trying to troll Jaune like Zelretch would. Alas, he did, and knew that was the best excuse that would explain Medb's behavior.

However, before Jaune could ask what the man meant, a knock at the door before it opened, revealing a tall tan-skin man with red hair and beard wearing a red cape, with Waver almost hidden behind the giant of a man.

"Hello everyone!" the man said. "My name's Iskandar and I'm-"

"And he is our dorm mate," Waver said quickly. Jaune raised an eyebrow before connecting the name to history. Iskandar, otherwise more commonly known as Alexander the Great, was a famous military leader that conquered most of Greece, Persia, and Northern Egypt. He waged a uncommonly large number of battles for his time, and was easily regarded amongst the greatest leaders of his time.

Medb came out of the kitchen and smirked.

"A pleasure to meet you Iskandar, my name is Medb," Medb introduced herself. Iskandar grinned, looking at Jaune.

"Ah, you must be Jaune's _girlfriend_ ," Iskandar said, leaving Jaune to groan. Waver managed to convince the King of Conquest that Medb was his girlfriend? Fuck that green shirt wearing twat.

"Well yes, but he is so old fashioned," Medb pouted. "He refuses put out." Jaune face palmed, the old man stuck his face into the newspaper, Waver scratched the back of his awkwardly, the older woman who came out quickly went back to the kitchen, and Iskandar shook his head at Jaune.

"Jaune, you're one lucky bastard, so why not?" Iskandar said. Jaune took the only appropriate action he could; head slam the coffee table. However, he put a little too much effort into it, knocking himself out in the process.

"Huh, guess he is," Iskandar said, mildly impressed at Jaune's determination and ability to knock himself out.

"IF I didn't know any better, he could've been a Catholic Priest," Medb said. Elsewhere in another universe, a blonde hair and recently turned green-eyed man in catholic clothing and holding bayonets sneeze.

"Argh, must be getting sick off these abominations to the Lord's creation. Hmm, I wonder, if I kill a leprechaun do lucky charms spill out?"

* * *

"Argh, my head hurts," Jaune muttered to himself as he got up from his sleeping bag. He turned and saw Medb, Iskandar, and Waver sitting at the little table in their room.

"So Waver, I assume the King of Conquest is your servant?" Jaune asked rhetorically. Waver nodded.

"Yes he is," Waver confirmed. Jaune nodded once.

"And does he know the terms of the alliance?" Jaune asked.

"He does, and he also is planning on making an alliance with the other servants if possible," Waver said. Iskandar gave a grunt of approval.

"Indeed, why waste time fighting amongst those who could easily be persuaded to join our quest for the Grail?" Iskandar said. "It makes more sense to only fight when needed."

Jaune let out a relieved sigh. He was worried that Iskandar might be a fight-aholic, but apparently it wasn't the case.

"So what class is Iskandar?" Jaune asked. Before Waver could answer, Iskandar beat him to the punch.

"My servant class is Rider Mr. Arc," Iskandar said jovially. Jaune paused for a minute before frowning.

"Waver, did I hear that right?" jaune asked. Waver gave a nervous chuckle.

"Ah, heh, well, you see…Zelretch told me a way to exploit a system in the Holy Grail that would allow me to summon Iskandar in an already taken class, so…"

"And you foolishly believe that damned vampire?!" Jaune shouted, quickly getting to and grabbing Waver by his shirt's collar. "Are you fucking nuts?!" Before Jaune could go any further, Iskandar took a hold of Jaune's shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"Hey, it worked, and now your alliance has two Riders. That means someone like Saber or Archer will have a hell of a lot harder of a time dealing with the two of us," Iskandar noted. "After all, how can one servant track and successfully defend and attack two servants with mobility and powerful noble phantasms on their side?"

Jaune processed the word the King of Conquest said. It was true that having two Rider-class servants would upset the balance, but still, for Waver to foolishly listen to something Zelretch said without taking precautions, that was the height of idiocy as far as Jaune was concerned.

"Fine, lets put aside Waver's idiocy aside and figure out how we are going to win this War," Jaune said. The others nodded. The alliance between Jaune, Waver, and their servants began planning for the war, not knowing when or where the first battle would occur.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Happy Halloween everyone! A little shorter of a chapter than the last one, but it covers what I wanted to cover nicely. Now onto one major point that I touched upon in the middle of this chapter; Jaune's origin and his possibility to rebel against it.**

 **This may cause some confusion, but basically the TL;DR version is this; Jaune's origin is 'protecting those in high standing'. Now, in other dimensions where Jaune is corrupted by Angra Mainyu, he basically forgoes this path and becomes something radically different. He still is a protector, but not to anyone or any system. What motivates him is something that I will tease now; he is the opposite of someone like Counter-Guardian EMIYA.**

 **The reviews, thank you guys so much for offering suggestions and praise, it gives me the fuel to keep writing when I reach a writer's block. It didn't happen this time, but I wanted to do a massive Halloween update. But one review by 'ARSLOTHES' brings up something interesting; will Jaune come back to Remnant, and will Rider follow him?**

 **The short is this: yes, and yes, with others. The long version; Jaune will return to Remnant, but not for a while, and Medb won't be the only one following him. Trust me, the exploit Waver mentioned is tied in with a suggestion by 'duskrider', and it has big consequences for Jaune. And it won't be pretty, at least from some perspectives. Others, ufufuf, Jaune is screwed, literally and figuratively!**

 **That's it for now guys, as always, please read, review, follow, favorite, and I'll catch you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The War Begins

* * *

Jaune rubbed his chin in contemplation as he quickly received confirmation that all the servants have been summoned and that the war could commence. It was evening the next day, and the hours before now were busy for him.

While Waver was dealing with Alexander's antics, Jaune was busy prepping his plans with Medb. His plan was simple; outnumber the enemy's servants using Medb's blood soldiers to harass the enemy, as Medb wasn't the best front-line servant out there. He didn't want to be kicked out of the running by throwing Medb for instance into whatever Saber-class servant was out there.

The blood soldiers weren't anything to scoff at. While inferior to servants, they are on par with mid-tier homunculus or familiars and most came with some armor and pikes as their weapons and were proficient with them. But still, he expected casualties, so he had Medb create at the moment twenty soldiers, which he would use to determine the strength of them against an enemy Servant. Their main goal now however was patrolling around the bounded field and make sure no servants, in particular Assassin, got through.

In addition, Jaune had found some rather… _distressing_ news. He learned of the identities of a couple of the other masters from Zelretch (in return for a unnamed favor-he really needed to stop giving that damned vampire extra munitions to use on him), and it bothered him greatly. He knew to assume Tokiomi Tohsaka as a master and while finding out the Kariya Matou would be fighting was surprising, they weren't what got him upset. No, it was the other two…

Sighing as he forced himself off of those thoughts, Jaune pulled out _Judgement Blade_ and wondered how his mystic code would compare to a noble phantasm. While he didn't believe _Judgement Blade_ would compare to the higher tier Noble Phantasm it could in theory be on par with the bottom end stuff. Still, he went out to where he set up a practice dummy and began practicing, just in case he needed to use in during the war.

Jaune began simple; simply utilizing _Judgement Blade_ as just a sword. Downward slash from right shoulder to left hip, slash from left to right across the torso, an upward cut from left hip to right shoulder. A thrust to the neck followed with a pummel smash into the dummy's head. Jaune then imagined the dummy holding a sword in the right hand, so Jaune slashed at the wrist, 'disarming' the dummy before going for a strike at the arm pits, followed swiftly with a slash across the neck.

Jaune then focused on utilizing _Judgement Blade_ as a focus for his wind magic. Jaune stepped back, taking a breath before imagining his trigger, a breeze across his face, shouting the aria to his most used and basic wind magic.

"Eclatement d'air!" Jaune shouts, aiming _Judgement Blade_ at the dummy as he feels the wind rush past him, down his sword, before impacting the dummy. The wind bursts, pushing back the dummy and onto the ground, despite having weights on its stand to prevent such a thing. Jaune doesn't stop though, he goes for his finisher, rushing toward the dummy and preparing to strike down on the dummy.

"Vents de l'Est, empalent mes ennemis!" The wind quickly slides down his blade before cutting through the dummy and the ground like an iron rod. Jaune stepped back, glad that he hadn't gotten rusty. Slow clapping was heard from behind.

"Wow, glad my master isn't a dullard who can't wield a blade," Medb said. "And look at you, I can see your delicious abs underneath your shirt from all the sweat you worked up. My, perhaps we could-"

"Medb, no," Jaune interrupted her. "From what I've gathered, most of the masters are already in Fuyuki City already, and I need to be on top of my game. I can't lose concentration for even a second, as it turns out that Archibald might not be the worst thing Waver or I will have to deal with."

"Oh, who could be worse that that asshat?" Medb said.

"How about the Magus Killer Kiritsugu Emiya or a former church Executor by the name of Kieri Kotomine?" Jaune said. "Unlike Archibald, these two have fought and killed before; I don't doubt they will be dangerous to us. Even if Assassin is killed, we would need to exercise extreme caution to avoid being killed by those two. I know Emiya once shot down a jetliner just to kill his mark."

"It sounds like you fear them," Medb said. Jaune scoffed quietly.

"Not fear, but have a healthy dose of respect for their skills," Jaune said. "While I'm confident of my skills in a one on one fight, they are trained to eliminate those stronger than myself without giving themselves away. So excuse me for being wary of having a sniper round blow my brains out or having to check for bombs so long as those two are in the War."

"I see," Medb said seriously. "Then why not have me produce more blood soldiers to better protect our place?"

"Because we are trying to keep our place hidden; the best defense is not being seen. If you create too many soldiers, then it's only a matter of time before a familiar of one of the masters finds us."

"Very well then," Medb said. "So are you busy?" Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"No, why?"

"Then perhaps we could explore the city!" Medb said. Jaune was about to resist, but his servant grabbed his wrists and chucked him in her carriage, which doubled as her noble phantasm. She quickly got in and closed the door, before yelling to one of her soldiers.

"Take us to the city with haste and stealth!" Medb ordered. Jaune tried to refute the order, but the carriage kicked off, causing Jaune to impact the other interior wall with his head.

"God damn it," Jaune muttered before his vision dimmed, all too aware of the disturbing chuckling of his servant.

* * *

A rat scurried in the underbrush near the Tohsaka estate. It scanned the lawn, noting the defenses. A series of jewel-based motion detectors covered the ground, but other than that it was pretty open. The rat was about to move when movement caught its attention.

A dark skinned individual wearing only a waist cloth and a white mask descended from the cliffs, launching several darts at the property's defenses closest to him. He landed in a garden of flowers before walking out of them, heading closer to the mansion.

The rat could barely see the blueish-transparent detectors, but the figure danced around them as though they were as visible as the sun. Ducking, weaving, twirling, and bending around the detectors, the figure launched several more darts, disabling more of them. He got to the central jewel, smirking as his hand neared it.

"This is too easy," the figure scoffed, wrapping his hand around the Jewel. However, instead of being able to remove it, a spear was shot out, impaling the hand to the concrete holder the jewel was apart of. The rat then heard a second voice, one that was full of condescension and disgust.

"Little worm crawling on the ground." The voice called out, and the figure raised his head to see the person behind the voice, angering the owner greatly.

"Who gave you permission to look up?" the voice called out, and the rat traced the voice, and saw a figure clad in gold, with a field of Gold behind him.

However, for the dark figure on the estate's ground, he didn't get to see much as a volley of swords, spears, axes, and many other weapons shot forward, tearing through him and exploding like an artillery barrage. As quickly as the golden clad figure had appeared the dark figure had been render into nothing.

"You are not worthy to gaze upon me," the golden figure remarked. "A worm should just continue staring at the ground…as it dies."

The rat remained there for a moment, before its connection to its master was cut off. Back at their hole up, Waver got up, excited for once.

"Rider, Assassin is dead!" Waver called out. "this is great, now we don't have to worry about the servant whose only goals are to kill masters. Hey, Rider, did you hear?"

Waver sighed as Iskander continued munching on chips, watching the TV. Laid across the room was various VCR casettes about weapons and history, bags that once had food in them, and a few books about maps and what have you.

"Oh Waver, you see this?" Iskander said, pointing to the TV as the image of a black triangle bomber came on. "This is called a B-2 bomber, I'm thinking I should get 30 of them for my conquest!"

"You could probably use that money to simply outright buy a nation," Waver commented, highly annoyed at his servant's obsession with conquest and war. It was so hard to get his servant's attention, although he could be in Jaune's boat; which by the way where was he?

* * *

"God damn it Medb, you're attracting a shit ton of attention," Jaune commented. After arriving near the interior of the city, Medb had left her carriage with Jaune and two of her soldiers, who Jaune quickly fashioned simply suits and concealed blades to act as discreet bodyguards. Jaune hated using his magic to make clothes, but one too many times being left on a new world by Zelretch naked had made him adapt.

They had spent the night in a local hotel, which thankfully wasn't the one that Archibald had rented out the entire floor. Jaune could only wonder what nightmares and traps Archibald had in place to defend against a fellow magus. Alas, his biggest issue wasn't Archibald or the other masters and their servants; no, it was Medb being…Medb.

They were walking down the street, and while Jaune could pass as a well-dressed young man on his way to a job interview, Medb was in her positively scandalous clothes. Women were outraged and envious of her, the men were drooling and tripping over themselves, and children were cowering behind their mothers, trying not to see the icky bits. And to make matters worse, whenever Medb walked past someone, she said something flirty, shot them a wink or a kiss, and it was getting aggravating.

"Why, are you jealous?" Medb said. Jaune sighed.

"No, but if you keep this up we could very well…" Jaune paused, checking his eyesight. Just down the street and outside a limo was a short blonde hair woman in a black suit like Medb's soldiers were in, letting out a pale skin, white hair and red eye woman in a white outfit that wouldn't look amiss in a place like Russia.

"What is it Jaune?" Medb said, following his gaze. "Oh, so you like crossdressers?" Jaune gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Medb, that pale woman you see? That's an Einzbern Homunculus, which means that crossdresser is probably a freaking servant and we- MEDB, get back here!" Medb had ran off, heading straight for the pair, leaving Jaune and the soldiers to catch up. Jaune could only pray that Medb didn't do anything colossally stupid.

When he caught up, Medb, the pale woman, and Ms. Blonde were looking at him.

"Oh, there is my master now, say hi to Irisviel and her servant Saber!" Medb said cheerfully. "And don't worry about our cover, I told them my name!" Jaune, in the absence of reason that his servant was displaying, walked over to a light post and violently bashed his head in. It didn't have any serious

"God damn it Medb, do you have rationality!?" Jaune bemoaned; now Irisviel and Saber knew his own servant's identity, and that meant they had a massive advantage over him. He sighed, before turning his attention to the two.

"Hello Irisviel, hello Saber, apologize in advance for Medb's behavior and her coming to you out in the public," Jaune said, before extending his arm out. "My name is Jaune Arc."

"Nice to meet you and it's fine!" Irisviel said all too cheerfully. "We've just arrived and we're planning on exploring the city today. I hope you have no hard feelings when Saber defeats Medb."

Jaune stared at her, before shaking his head; Irisviel was something he never expected. She treated this conflict very lightly, but he could make out some concern in her voice. Saber meanwhile shook his hand, and Jaune wasn't surprised by how hard a grip she had.

"Huh, given your own grip and the nature of your arms, I say you must have some experience wielding a blade," Saber said. "However, I doubt we could compare; I would decimate you if we were to fight."

"I would have to agree, after all you're a servant while I am but a man," Jaune said, his pride and ego suffering catastrophic damage from the bluntness of these two's statements.

"That may be true, but I, as the King of Knights, would still beat you even if I wasn't a servant," the now ID'd Arthur-er, whatever the female form of Arthur was-Pendragon said. Jaune wilted a little; He was in sword stabbing reach of the King of Camelot, the wielder of both Excalibur and the legendary sheath that prevents any mortal harm to befall her, renowned for his battlefield prowess and chivalry.

"Oh, you're King Arthur eh?" Medb said. "My, that is an honor to be in your presence. Although if you're a-"

"It's Arturia," Saber replied. Medb nodded.

"Well, since we have a few hours until nightfall, how about we head around town, see what there is to see?" Medb suggested. Jaune and Saber tried to protest, however Irisviel, for reasons Jaune couldn't fathom, agree!

"Sure, it's my first time out in public like this, so I would like to see what the outside is like!" Irisviel said. "And besides, there's no point fighting in public, so we can wait until nightfall to begin the war!"

Jaune shared a glance with Saber, who looked torn between fighting Medb and respecting Irisiviel's wishes; ah the woes of chivalry. Jaune didn't get much time to react before Medb grabbed his collar and began dragging him with Irisviel in tow.

"Medb, I can walk by myself thank you very much!" Jaune protested, but it fell to deaf ear.

"Hah, such a shame you never let me in your bed," Medb said. "I could show you a good time. But you won't so I must resort to hanging out with fellow women who surely know of my woes." Irisviel giggled lightly while Saber gave a cold deadpanned look at Medb before shooting jaune a look of pity.

"I wouldn't know about that considering my husband Kiritsugu is wonderful to me and our daughter," Irisviel said, sending Jaune's danger senses into overload. She was married to the Magus killer? Well fuck his F-rank luck! He would now have to close the blinds at night and ensure there was no way he could get in and kill him.

"And I wouldn't know anything about your behavior," Saber replied, before Medb grinned.

"That's right, didn't your queen Guinvere cheat on you with Lancelot?" Jaune could feel the ire of Saber suddenly spike.

"She didn't cheat on me, I knew about it and-"

"Oh, so did you guys have a threeway then?" Medb asked. Saber glared at her before shooting a look at Jaune, who deadpanned back at the King of Knights.

"Don't judge me," Jaune said. "I have to deal with this and more by myself."

"I pity you young man for having this harlot as your servant," Saber replied. Medb began bickering with Saber while Irisviel seemingly ignored the argument in favor of examing the city. Jaune sighed; he couldn't wait for night to fall. He couldn't begin to realize just how much he would regret that train of thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note: God damn, sorry about the long ass delay, but I needed to get my thoughts straighten out and figure out how to do this chapter, because now the next chapter begins shortly before and during the dockyard fight! Then we get to see fighting, betrayals, and all sorts of fun stuff. This is the last of the 'buildup' chapters, and from here on out, as Samuel L. Jackson once said, 'hold onto your butts'.**

 **Updates should come quicker because I have less work to do to make the story make sense as I have a script practically to work with! Note however I won't be quoting exactly as that is very tedious and time consuming. I will during important sections, but most of the time, Jaune's appearance will alter things so the dialogue will change to make it all make sense. Now onto some of your questions.**

 **-Jaune's last name: He is still going by his last name currently, although as will be seen in the future, he won't be. The how and why will be explained, but let it suffice to say, he will no longer see himself in the same morals or views as an Arc.**

 **-Servant to Gaia: I hinted at this, and you guys are correct, Jaune could conceivably, though the taint of 'All the World's Evil' become a Counter-Force. But unlike EMIYA, Jaune's counter-force self would go by another name, and suit his altered personality and his tendencies towards killing people with little regard.**

 **-The Reserve system: Yes, Zelretch tapped into it to allow there to be two Riders, but he knew the ritual pretty well to alter it to only allow one additional Rider to be summoned. That doesn't mean the potential is wasted however; it just won't happen in the Forth Holy Grail War.**

 **That is it for now, until next time guys, please read, review, follow, and favorite, and I'll catch you guys next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Battle of the 4th Holy Grail War

* * *

"Night cannot come soon enough," grumbled Jaune as he felt tired from the day of being dragged around by Medb, with Irisviel and Arturia close by. Seriously, it wasn't easy dealing with Medb's lewdness, Irisviel's naivety, and Arturia's…, Arturia was actually the only one that Jaune could handle. She wasn't getting herself drawn into anything totally crazy, and by default getting him into something crazy.

They were on the beach as Irisviel was enjoying wading into the ocean. Jaune frowned; as her innocent reaction was like his sisters' reaction the first time they went to the ocean as a family. Carefree and enjoying themselves. He sighed; he hadn't thought much about his family in the last four years, but whenever he did, he wondered if they were alright and if they would notice his absence. It was selfish to think that he thought, but really, with how much his father looked down on him for 'his actions' and how his sisters used him as the fall guy, he couldn't help think that they wouldn't even give a damn.

"Everything alright Jaune?" Medb asked, startling Jaune from his thoughts.

"Wh-oh, yes, I'm fine," Jaune said quietly. "Just thinking about family was all."

"Oh, how so?" she asked, while keeping an eye on Irisviel and Arturia, who was sitting on the shore looking up at the stars.

"To be frank, I was wondering if they cared about my absence," Jaune said. "I left four years ago to train under my teacher, mentor-from-hell more like, and haven't seen nor heard from them in that time. Granted it wouldn't have been possible, but still…" His trail of thought ended as he felt a flare up of power coming from a distance. He recognized it as the power of a servant, and if Arturia's and Irisviel's reactions were anything to go off by, they noticed it too.

"Hmm, a servant projecting its presence, either they are confident in their ability, or its some sort of trap," Jaune mused. "Medb, you ready?"

"Ah yes I am," Medb said confidently. "While I'm not suited for frontline combat, I'm certain that I can turn the tide to our favor. Now, shall we see who is announcing themselves?"

"Aye, time to get this war started," Jaune said as he saw Irisviel and Ar-Saber run off. Jaune sighed; he needed to not see Saber as a person but as an enemy, as it could cause problems in the long run if he empathized too much with his enemy.

Medb, ignorant of his mental thought, had cut her index finger and began summoning some troops to join them. As the pool of blood formed to create her soldiers, Medb ordered them to stay out of sight, and only intervene on her command.

She and Jaune began to move to the location the Servant was projecting its presence from, which turned out to be a dock. As they closed, Jaune spoke to Medb.

"When we arrive, I want your soldiers to secure the area; I don't want any non-mages to interfere, and if they find any masters to report their locations," Jaune stated. The first had to do with mages having to cover up their activity, which most insisted meant killing any eyewitnesses. The second was because he didn't want to force a master to summon their servant and cutting down the soldiers Medb summon.

"I understand, but you owe me tonight~" Medb said, sending a chill down Jaune's spine. Seriously, was her mind occupied with sex? However, he wondered where Waver was- the young student probably was okay though.

* * *

"C'mon Rider, let's get down from here, right now," Waver whined, lying on top of horizontal beam of the Fuyuuki River Bridge. "Take me down!"

Seriously, he thought Iskander wouldn't be a pain in the ass like Medb was, but no, he had to summon someone totally unaffected by heights and capable of ignoring his orders. Oh, and he had a bit of a drinking obsession, as was the case with Iskander taking a long drink from a beer bottle.

"But why? This is a nearly perfect place to survey the land." Iskander asked.

"I'm leaving," Waver said, although to be honest he had no clue how he was going to get down, as he was quite high up… "No wait, take me back down, I can't handle this!"

"Oh calm yourself," Iskander said. "Waiting is a large part of war."

"I want to go, I want to go back to England," Waver whined, as he began to seriously think about the folly of his decision. Even with an alliance with Jaune-one bound by a Geis Contract none the less- Waver began to realize that his opposition were more than willing to kill him than face his servant.

"I told you not to be in such a damn hurry," Iskander said. "You see, things have finally begun to unfold out there." He then began laughing, his face adopting a slightly mad look. "HAHAHA, this is going to be a lot of fun!"

Waver wondered if things were going okay for his comrade; surely, he wasn't faring badly.

* * *

"Welcome, I have spent the entire day searching the city for a worthy foe, and everyone slinks away," a male voice called out. Jaune sighed; this ruled out Assassin, as he wouldn't announce himself, and Berserker would presumably be roaring his wrath and note making sense. Then the servant appeared; wearing a form-fitting green outfit, the tall black hair male carried two spears. But most noticeably Jaune noted the mole under the servant's right eye, causing Jaune to groan; this would complicate things.

"Hiding away in their little holes, you alone-" Diarmuid Ua Duibhne said before pausing. Instead of one pair of master and servant, it was two. The first, an albino wearing all white and the blonde servant wearing a black suit, weren't cause for concern, and the master of the second pair was a blonde hair blue eyed young man didn't bother him, even if he had a sword and a pair of gauntlet, but the pink haired woman in front of him.

"AH FUCK NO!" Diarmuid shouted, recognizing the Queen of Connacht. "Medb, how the hell did you ascend to the Throne of Heroes?!"

"Why if it isn't Diarmuid," Medb said coolly. "How nice to meet you. Oh, as to your question, why wouldn't I be among those of the Throne of Heroes?"

"Oh I don't know, how about the fact you went to war over a single prize bull, let countless numbers of your men die at the hands of Cu Chulainn, and twisted men to suit your purpose?!" Diarmuid counter in uncharacteristic anger.

"How dare you; those men were blessed by my presence and-" Medb was cut off by Jaune interrupting.

"Can we save this discussion for another time?" Jaune curtly asked "After all, I'm certain your master and Saber's are not going to wait for you two to finish this debate."

"Fine," Diarmuid said. "However, since I'm certain I could defeat Medb with nary a scratch, do you object to me fighting Saber?" Jaune shook his head.

"Of course not, to whom am I to interfere in a fight between two knights?" Jaune said, getting a slight smirk from Lancer.

"Very well, Saber, since you know my name, may I know yours?"

"Alas, my master has forbidden me from sharing my name so as to not be at a handicap," Saber said. She then began to glow, before her suit was replaced by a battledress armor of silver and blue. "And I won't disobey my master so easily."

"A shame, but-"

"Her name is Arturia Pendragon, FYI!" Medb shouted, cutting off Diarmuid, smiling as Arturia rounded in anger. "What, you're supposed to be the King of Knights, and therefore chivalry, yet you were going to go into battle without announcing yourself? How rude."

"Enough," came the voice of Diarmuid's master. "Lancer, eliminate Saber and I presume Rider."

"Of course master," Diarmuid said. However, before Diarmuid was finished, Arturia blitzed in, swinging her blade. Diarmuid parried the blow with his red spear, and the fight began in earnest.

Jaune could only watch on in amazement as the two knights dueled. Not only were their blows precise and their counters effective, but the sheer force…the ground wasn't strong enough to withstand the pressure from each blow. Jaune faintly reminisced, thinking this is how the Hunters of Remnant must've fought, before he squashed it down. Now was not the time to be nostalgic of his old home, now was the time for witnessing, fighting, and surviving the Holy Grail War.

As Saber and Lancer fought, Jaune mentally talked to Medb, hoping to secure an advantage.

" _Medb, have any of the soldiers you created found any masters?"_

" _They sense the presence of three humans, all of them taking high ground, but they can't ID them," Medb said. "That said, one of my soldiers has contacted Iskander and Waver, and they are watching Diarmuid's and Arturia's fight from the Fuyuki Bridge."_

" _I see, then-"_ Jaune stopped as he felt a forbidding presence briefly pass by. Taking advantage of the fight, Jaune gazed up and saw a cloaked figure standing on top of one of the loading cranes. " _Damn it, it seems that Assassin is here. Can your soldiers deal with him?"_

" _They are equipped with spears and swords, nothing with the range needed to take him out- Oh, Jaune, what are these?_ "

Jaune saw what one of Medb's soldiers were looking at, and he smirk.

" _Medb, tell you soldiers to arm themselves with those weapons_ ," Jaune said, quickly informing Medb his plan. " _And be readying on my signal, I just need to have Iskander crash the party_."

" _Oh, do tell me, after tonight, we are going to party, yes?_ " Jaune groaned; seriously, can she not think of sex for one minute?

* * *

From the loading crane, one of the many Assassins was gazing at the battle, taking in the fight. At this point, Saber had abandoned her armor due to Lancer's long spear being able to negate the magical properties of her armor, and had went in for a killing blow.

However, this was merely a ploy by Lancer, as he recovered his short spear and delivered a blow to Saber's hand, one that seemed to not be healing. With this information, Assassin knew (and relayed to his master) the identity of Lancer, Diarmuid of the Lovespot.

Assassin was informed that Rider was on the move…wait, what?! Assassin listened to the other Assassin relaying information to him. A Tall man with red hair was steering a chariot pulled by a pair of oxes from the Fuyuki Bridge to the docks, yet this conflicted with what he knew of Medb.

Medb could've only been summoned as Rider, at least as far as he knew. So how could there be two Riders?! Assassin looked down at Medb and her blonde master, who happened to be-wait, why was the blonde smirking?

 _RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!_

Assassin felt a flurry of hot metal pass through him, causing him to glare at the dozen or so men in antique armor wielding machine guns. _Oh for fuck sakes, did he get mowed down by Medb's summoned soldiers using modern guns?_ He would never get to live this down.

* * *

Jaune smirked as the sound of gunfire caught everyone at the docks off guard; phase 1 of his plan had worked. Through Medb soldiers, he had gunned down Assassin, allowing him to be able to get away should he need to. In addition, it caused Arturia and Diarmuid to be distracted, which would distract Archibald Kayneth and Kiritisugu Emiya in turn.

Jaune watched as Iskander and Waver arrive atop of a massive chariot, lighting heralding their presence.

"Both of you warriors, sheath your blades, for I am a King!" Iskander announced, which caused Jaune to wonder the sanity of Waver's servant. "I am Iskander, King of Conquers! In this battle for the Holy Grail, I am of the Rider Class of Servants!"

Waver looked like he was about to shit bricks, both Arturia and Diarmuid looked both in awe of and incredulously at Iskander, and Jaune could feel Irisiviel staring at him. However, before Jaune could order Medb to initiate phase 2, a very arrogant voice called out.

"Oh, what's this, two Riders in the same war, and one dares to call himself a king?" Jaune turned and saw a man in gold armor staring imperiously at those assembled. "Learn your damn place Mongrel."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Fuck it, I tried to make this longer, but no, my brain refused, and I refuse to let this story go any longer un-updated. I also refuse to practically write the transcript for the entire fight scene between Lancer and Saber cause for me that would require a metric shit ton of pausing and unpausing just to get the dialogue as it was in the show. I will do it for important snippets, but for fight scenes, hell no, especially not when I plan on altering future fight scenes. But yeah I wanted to get this out since it's been so fucking long in the making.**

 **I won't respond to reviews this time as its been a long time, but next time I will. Also, I want to see your guy's reaction to this chapter. So until next, please read, review, follow, and favorite, and I'll catch you guys next time.**


End file.
